cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enrique Barrentos
http://i29.photobucket.com/albums/c299/rubberfly/clinton_dictator-1.gif "From the dawn of our species, man has been blessed with curiosity. Our most precious gift, without exception, is the desire to know more; to look beyond what is accepted as the truth and to imagine what is possible." — Enrique Barrentos, address to the United Nations Security Council, 2006. Early Days in Nuevo Cabezon, the Blue Team, CNDI and GOLD After a distinguished career in the United States Marine Corps, Texan Enrique Barrentos (known as simply EB to friend and foe alike) migrated to the former war-torn South American country of Nuevo Cabezon on 3/22/2006. Using his law degree, he soon created a successful practice in the capital city of Margaritaville where he caught the attention of the local populace who persuaded him to run for President under the Nationalist platform. el Presidente initially set up a democracy, but his style has transitioned many times and his government type is constantly changing as is the national religion of the country. His official title is "el Presidenté y Comandanté Militar Supremo" (President and Supreme Military Commander). EB became, almost overnight, deified and loved by Nuevo Cabezonians young and old, and, in particular, the lovely ladies of the tropical paradise who hold him in nearly God-like regard. EB has truly become a man of the people and the most recognized Nuevo Cabezonian in the world! He became known as an polished diplomat with a superb foreign policy and excellent internal organizational skills and Nuevo Cabezon grew quickly under el presidente's leadership. Nuevo Cabezon will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Nuevo Cabezon has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Nuevo Cabezon allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Nuevo Cabezon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Nuevo Cabezon will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Upon first assuming his duties, EB focused upon growing his military and buying a mixture of infrastructure and technology. During this early time, Barrentos and Nuevo Cabezon were in the blue team and he was recruited by Balthazar Badger into CNDI, the Cyber Nations Defense Initiative. When the new trading spheres began, CNDI quickly migrated to Yellow, began to grow and eventually merged with Exion and Brotherhood of Soverign States to form Global Organization For Liberty And Defense (GOLD). The Silent_01 Affair During the months of November and December 2006, GOLD saw steady growth under the leadership of its first Premier Cramzpatio of Somalia. It was during this period that tensions within GOLD reached a breaking point. A particular member, Silent_01, had repeatedly agitated many members of GOLD and had already caused early issues between GOLD and the NPO. Infamous for manipulations, backing out of tech deals, and general asshattery, Silent_01 finally went too far when, against the specific orders of the GOLD leadership, she ran for Yellow Team Senator, displacing GOLD member Barrentos. In the conflagration that followed, it was discovered that she secretly edited her application to GOLD, disavowing her oath and leaving the post "EDIT: I wonder if anyone will notice :P". As it turned out, someone did notice, and she was promptly expelled from GOLD. After refusing the GOLD request that she leave the Yellow Team and her Senate position, Silent_01 was nuked on November 26, 2006, 11:54 PM (CST) by Enrique Barrentos, acting under orders from GOLD's Security Council. Following a quick and decisive flurry of attacks in which Silent_01 lost over 600 infrastructure in a day, she surrendered to the combined forces of GOLD and FAN and switched to the Green Team, relinquishing her senate seat. Some national rulers within the Yellow Trading Sphere, like Pennglock of FAN, still maintain that Silent_01 is actually closely associated with the Cyber Nations admin team and could quite possibly be one of their girlfriends. Yellow Senator Barrentos EB continued to serve as Counslus to the Yellow Team until the formation of FAN, when GOLD decided to have their Premier, Cramzpatio of Somalia, serve as Counslus. Cramz soon decided to have EB serve as Counslus so he could focus on the Premiership of GOLD in November of 2006. Barrentos has made the transition from Counslus to Senator and it is a position he holds to this day. GOLD continues to support EB as their choice for Yellow Senator and he is active in this pursuit, often imposing sanctions on tech raiders attacking semi-active alligned or non-alligned Yellow nations. In this position, he serves the Yellow Sphere as well as GOLD. He also coordinates actions with the current FAN Senators, when necessary, to further speed sanctions in the Yellow Trading Sphere ensuring prompt and accurate assimilation of information and activity. Secretive Projects of el Presidente and the "Pineapple Farm" Almost since he took over as President, rumors have circulated of large amounts of money being funneled covertly into the nation's "dark projects" which are conducted in a remote, unknown area of Nuevo Cabezon called innocently enough, the "Pineapple Farm". Projects rumored to be conducted there include, but are not limited to, the following: Accelerated Remote Viewing, Cryogenics Development, The DHARMA Initiative, the Electromagnetic Research Initiative, Juxtapositional Eugenics/Genomic Advancement through the Nuevo Cabezon Institute of Genomic Advancement, the Life Extension Project, the Mathematical Forecasting Initiative, Mental Health Appeal, the Quest for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence (QETI), the Worldwide Wellness Program and the Prevention and Development Program. Technology Dealings and Philanthropy Barrentos has become the preeminent technology purchaser in the Yellow Sphere and and is always looking to buy 50 technology at a rate of $1 million (middlemen provided) or 150 technology for $3 million. He attempts to stay within GOLD for his technology purchases, but will go outside if no alliance mate's got a slot open. In mid-April 2007, Barrentos created the EB® Technology & Growth program, further ensuring nations under his watch are aided and assisted. YN5 Involvement EB was active in the joint venture between GOLD and FAN, the YN5 Directive, which protected ALL Yellow Nations, whether alliance aligned or not. The YN5 directive was officially suspended on June 17, 2007, having assisted over 50 yellow nations that were victims of technology raiders. Many of these raiders lost blocks of technology and were put into anarchy quickly. The YN5 proved to be effective in helping smaller nations fend off tech raiders but proved to be a logistical nightmare for the two largest alliances in the Yellow Sphere. Perhaps when logistics and procedures are streamlined, the YN5 will return. EB's Trade Guild for Maximum Growth, Economy & Population In June of 2007, Barrentos established his Trade Guild for Maximum Growth, Economy & Population. This particular guild and resource combination promises to maximize the member nation's growth, boost their economy and increase their population. The guild has one opening left and that opening requires the resource combination of cattle and wheat. The biggest benefits of EB's guild are the following: Lowers initial infrastructure cost a total of 28%. Lowers infrastructure upkeep costs a total of 18%. Increases number of citizens a total of 27.5%. Increases population happiness a total of 12 points. Present members of the guild include: Enrique Barrentos of Nuevo Cabezon, Kubwa Jumbe of Simba Mahali, Catinthe hat of Salamidium and Billy the ugly kid of Nation of ugly kids. Present Day In addition to serving as Yellow Senator, Barrentos is also the GOLD Ambassador to FAN, a Company Commander in the GOLD Defense Force and a two time nominee for the Premiership of GOLD. Although he has declined the nominations for Premier, he has focused on his other positions within GOLD and the Cyberverse to become increasingly effective in the Yellow Sphere. In June 2007, EB accepted his nomination to the Senior Security Council of GOLD and he eagerly awaits the results of the voting. During all these other activities, Barrentos has somehow found time to lead Nuevo Cabezon to a peak Top SIX rating in Cyber Nations. Barrentos enjoys his home country's hand-rolled cigars, margaritas and beautiful peasant girls. He does not take life too seriously these days and is frequently spotted on the beaches of Nuevo Cabezon, wearing a straw hat, sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt peddling an old-fashioned cruiser bicycle, cigar clenched in his teeth, while admiring and visiting with the beautiful native ladies.